


The Feeling in Our Hearts

by QueenBeeComplex



Series: FANGS - written order  (suggested) [10]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Prophets, Sex Magic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeComplex/pseuds/QueenBeeComplex
Summary: With Andy starting to settle into a functional relationship with Ashley, Jinxx decides it's time the band separated out into their own spaces. More importantly, he intends to enter a formal courtship with the woman he loves. But is he really ready for all that entails? Is he ready to be married?





	1. Part 1

Andy huffed and crossed the hotel room. "This is stupid."

"What is?" Ashley looked over the top of his magazine.

"Well, first of all, that you're looking at this crap when I am right here and far better looking." Andy snatched the copy of Sports Illustrated from Ashley's hands and tossed it into the chair beside the bed.

The bassist only responded by raising an eyebrow as he looked Andy up and down. The younger man was in just his tight boxer briefs. The fabric clung to his skin, outlining his tiny ass and impressive package.

"And second, what are we even doing? We had sex, Ashley. We need to talk about this. About what we are. You haven't touched me lower than my shoulders, since, and it's getting really annoying."

Ashley sighed and held out a hand. "Can I?"

Andy nodded, letting his hand fall into Ashley's.

"I...have wanted you since the moment I met you," Ashley started, hesitantly. He closed both his hands around Andy's and pulled him to sit on the edge of the bed. He looked up through long eyelashes. "I...have a lot of history, Andy. Honestly, I can't even count the number of people I've had sex with. And you are so young. You saved yourself until you and Scout were ready. You may have picked up a few girls on the road but-"

"Stop!"

The bassist pulled back in shock.

Andy gave a blinding smile. He leaned in to capture Ashley's lips. "You're such an idiot, sometimes," Andy murmured.

"I just don't want to push you into anything."

Black hair shimmered as Andy shook his head. "You haven't pushed me into anything. I have given, willingly." With a gentle sigh, he stood, then threw a leg over Ashley's lap, nestling his ass against those perfect hips. "I want this."

Ashley laughed. "Do you have any idea what you're doing up there?" He reached a tender hand up to tuck a stray bit of hair still damp from his shower back away from that gorgeous porcelain face.

Andy leaned down, one hand pressed to the center of Ashley's chest, the other slipping through glossy hair. "I think I can figure it out," he whispered against soft lips before capturing them in a slow kiss.

"Yeah, I think you can." Ashley's arms wrapped around the singer's slim body, pulling him in close and deepening the kiss. He moaned a bit into the younger man's mouth at the pressure and friction of hips rolling against him.

-

Jinxx groaned. As much as he was glad Andy and Ashley had quit dodging their feelings, right in this moment, he wished they were still ignoring them. He did not need to know just how tight Andy's ass was. It was distracting, and it was making it really difficult to imbue the belt he was weaving with all the warm feelings Sammi made him feel.

"Ah, the sound of a hard days work," Sandra sighed, flopping next to Jinxx on his bed.

"Reveling in the fruits of your labor?"

"Absolutely," the halfblood responded with a cheeky grin. She folded her hands behind her head and kicked her legs up onto the bed.

Jinxx huffed and began slowly rolling up the almost finished belt. "Of course you are," he mumbled, tucking it into the bag beside his bed.

"Look, Ashley's a stubborn shit."

 _And you aren't?_ Jinxx thought.

"He fucked Andy stupid, and then refused to touch him at all. Sends mixed signals to the poor kid. So, I gave Andy a couple tips. Sounds to me like they're paying off."

"You know," Jinxx started, pulling his leather cuffs from the pile of clothes in the chair next to him and flicking at the switch. "It's kinda creepy that you're listening in on your cousin having sex."

Sandra let out a high, gleeful laugh. "Perhaps for you old fashioned Majiks it's odd. It's rather normal for vampires. I just wanna make sure I have the appropriate information in the event I am called as witness for their mating."

Jinxx winced. "You sound so sure."

"Puh-lease. Even Kina gave her blessing."

The Mystic opened his mouth to respond, but decided not to go there. He had a lot of thoughts regarding Sandra's obsession with a woman she hadn't seen in almost a decade. Sammi had picked up on quite a lot, not that she'd ever share that with anyone other than him.

It dawned on him that Kina was conveniently around whenever Sandra was not. He wasn't sure if that was for the protection of the Voltaire line or if Kina was deliberately avoiding Sandra. From what he knew, Kina was 16 when she was shipped off to Finland. If she had feelings for Sandra, she wouldn't have been able to act on them.

"I'm just happy they're not ignoring each other, anymore," Jinxx finally stated, drawing the conversation back to their bandmates who were currently fucking rather enthusiastically in the next room.

Sandra made a soft hum in acknowledgement. "I think, after this tour, I'm gonna move home. Just for a while. I miss the old house."

Jinxx set his leather cuff aside, finally giving up on repairing the mechanism that released the sharp blades. "Yeah? Where's this coming from?"

"It's just time, " Sandra said with a shrug. "Jake doesn't need a pack around him, anymore. He's been talking about getting an apartment with Ella. It'll be good for him. With the album sales doing so well, he can afford it." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Plus, I'm not stupid. I know what a hand made gift means to your kind. An official courtship means you and Sammi will be living together."

Jinxx blushed. "If she accepts, yeah. That's what I hope for. I've been looking at places already."

The halfblood smiled. "See? We're all moving on. And I, for one, do not want to be stuck in a house with them. I know enough about Ashley's sexual habits to be wary of any and all surfaces in a place he shares with a lover."

Jinxx laughed. "I'll take your word for that one. But you're right. We're growing up, San. It's time to start at least trying to be adults."

"You have met one Ashley Purdy, right? I don't think the word 'adult' is even in his vocabulary."

"Yet you want to leave them alone in an apartment?" Jinxx countered.

Sandra laughed. "How the hell else are they gonna learn? They both figure things out the hardest way possible. We have to let them figure their relationship out for themselves."

Jinxx sighed. "You're right," he finally muttered. Sandra was frequently right, to an irritating extent. He didn't need to look at the drummer to see the self satisfied smirk on her face.

"Besides," she started. "If I know anything about my cousin, it's that he takes care of the people he loves."

The Mystic was quiet a long moment. "They do own the band. Andy, I guess, because it's his idea. Ashley because he actually knows what the hell he's doing." He shrugged. "He's gotta be at least a little bit responsible."

"He was responsible enough to raise me, " Sandra pointed out.

Jinxx narrowed his eyes. "I thought his parents raised you."

Sandra scoffed. "His parents despised me and everything I stood for. I'm a halfblood. An abomination in their eyes. I was proof that a vampire could truly love a human. It's something they still pretend impossible." She let out a sharp little exhale halfway between a laugh and a sigh. "Ashley raised me. He took care of me when I was sick. He taught me about girls, lectured me about safe sex, took me hunting. He won't admit to it, but I think he loved every second of it. He's got a knack for teaching, when it comes to someone he loves."

Jinxx noticed how her tone had softened. There was so much love in her voice for her cousin. Hell, Ashley was more like a brother. He certainly protected her like one. His actions two years ago had proven that.

A thought crossed his mind. "You know, Andy's just as protective of his people. You see how he is with Jake."

Sandra's response was a little hum of agreement.

"He may be taking care of Ashley as much as Ash is taking care of him."

The warm smile Jinxx received in response said it all. "That's exactly it, Jinxxy. My cousin has been taking care of me for so long, it's time someone took care of him. And from what I can hear, Andy is taking very good care of him. Not just sexually." The halfblood smiled. "He's taking care of Ashley's heart and mind and soul. He's a challenge, which we all know Ash needs. He's proven over the past few years that he deeply cares for the idiot. Enough to bail him out, even. There's always been something about Andy I couldn't put my finger on. Like he's been waiting for Ashley since day one. They complete each other the way a proper pair is supposed to."

Jinxx shook his head. "You're such a hopeless romantic, " he teased.

"Says the man weaving a heart pattern into a leather belt, " Sandra jabbed back.

A broad grin painted Jinxx's face. "I concede," he sighed, leaning into the pillows behind him. Everything was starting to feel just right.


	2. Part 2

~~~~"So...? Is it official, yet?"

Ashley groaned at Kina. "Nosey much?"

The blonde giggled and wrapped her arms around Ashley's bicep. "I just wanna know that you're happy. I care about you. You know this."

The Deviant scuffed his foot against the pavement, settling his opposite hand over one of Kina's. "That's sweet of you, darling. But, I don't know. It just doesn't feel real."

"Well, then," Kina started in a lilting voice. "Why don't you tell him what you are? What we are? I mean, come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

"He gets all afraid of me and leaves and I have to deal with a Rejection."

Kina sighed. "Andy isn't gonna leave you. The kid is absolutely in love with you. I mean, he didn't leave Scout, and he knew what she was."

"Yeah, and look how that worked out," Ashley snapped. "That's exactly why I can't tell him. She left just because he's human."

"I'm sure there was more to it than that," Kina insisted.

Ashley stopped short, then turned to settle them into a park bench. "I just...I don't want to rush him into anything. I don't want to scare him. I...I don't think I could survive a Rejection, Kiki."

The princess smiled, softly. "But you can't hide in half truths forever. You're gonna have to tell him at some point. No way you can resist a full mating urge for that long, even having sex with him on a regular basis."

The bassist groaned. "Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?"

"Not to step out of line, but you tend to overcomplicate any situation involving people you love." Kina leaned away a moment, catching Ashley's eyes with hers. "And before you try something as stupid as officially mating to me again, I have this." She pulled a scroll from her purse. "It's only temporary, but..."

"It's still an obligational release," Ashley murmured, scanning the parchment. "So they can't punish my unfaithfulness."

Kina brushed her hair back over her shoulder, platinum shimmering like a waterfall down her back. "We'll have to renew it every year until you buck up the courage to mate to him or I stumble across my own."

Ashley just responded with a low hum of acknowledgement. He figured it was safest to keep his thoughts regarding Kina's intended to himself. He wasn't stupid. He knew the blonde was purposely avoiding Sandra. Kina was just as good at hiding behind excuses as he was.

Soft lips pressed to Ashley's cheek. "I just want you to be happy, Ashes."

"I know, Kiki," he responded with a sigh. "I know."

-

"So is it over?" Andy demanded when his boyfriend stumbled back onto the bus. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall.

Ashley sighed. "I should just put you two in a room together and save myself the trouble," he grumbled. "There was never anything between me and Kina to be over, Andy."

The singer tilted his head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Ashley started, "that I've never had romantic feelings for Kiki."

Andy crossed the small space and flopped onto the couch, then motioned for Ashley to join him. "Explain."

"Andy, I'm gay," Ashley said in the duh voice.

The glare the younger man shot back in return could peel paint.

With an exasperated huff, Ashley dropped into the couch opposite Andy. "I have known Kina literally my entire life. Since before we could talk. She knows everything. Hell, she knew about you before I was even really sure. She doesn't miss a fucking beat." He shook his head a bit. "I've never been into her. Some women can do it for me. Some even look like her, to an extent. But...I dunno. She s like Sandra. She's family."

Andy relaxed a bit. "Your parents don't know you're not straight, do they?"

Ashley shook his head, slowly. "And they're not gonna take it well. They were hoping Kina and I would marry. Hell, I think they've wanted that since we were children. Kina is from a good family."

The younger man narrowed his eyes. "Then why does she do porn?"

"She likes it," Ashley said with a shrug. "She likes sex, and she likes putting on a show."

"Uh-huh," Andy mused. "Do you watch her...films?"

The bassist shrugged. "Only the ones she specifically sends me, usually because she thinks I'll like the guy she's with. There are a few repeat partners of hers that I find rather, ah, appealing."

Both of Andy's eyebrows shot up. "So you still watch porn." It was an accusatory statement.

"I haven't, lately. But Kina's taking a break. If she sends something, you're welcome to watch it with me. But I don't go looking for anything to watch anymore. Not when you leave the bathroom door open and jack off in the shower."

Andy smirked. "You are aware that an open door is an invitation for you to join me, right?"

"Now, why would I do that when I can get a show, then you'll come climb in my lap and beg anyway?" Ashley leaned in, forehead pressing to Andy's.

"So I really have nothing to worry about with Kina?"

"Absolutely nothing. She's like a sister to me."

Andy nodded, then closed the gap between their lips. His hands slid up Ashley's shoulders to fist in that ridiculously soft hair.  
Ashley moaned into his boyfriend's mouth, arms wrapping around a tiny waist. With a practiced little jerk, he lifted Andy up and pulled him into his lap. "You go here," he murmured against soft lips.

"Yeah the fuck I do," Andy gasped, tilting his head back to allow access to his throat. He groaned at the rough scratch of stubble against the sensitive skin of his neck. He reveled in the sharp sting of it, and the soreness left behind by well placed bites. Then hands were sliding up the back of his shirt to remove it.

"So fucking perfect, baby," Ashley murmured against alabaster skin as he painted it pink and purple with his mouth. He held Andy's hips, tight, directing the slow circles with which they ground down against his cock. The needy friction, and the soft whimpers of the younger man, were causing Ashley's pants to feel just a little too tight.

Andy gasped in surprise as a particularly well directed roll of his hips caused his ass to drag across something hard. "I want," he gasped, repeating the movement.

"Oh yeah?" Ashley husked. "What is it that you want, exactly?" Lips traced back up Andy's neck to his ear, hot breath turning cold against spit slick skin.

With a needy groan, Andy reached between them to palm at the tent in his boyfriend's pants. "I want your cock," he stated, boldly.

Ashley moaned at the attention. "And where, exactly, do you want it?"

Andy paused, tilting his head to one side in thought. "In my mouth," he finally decided. He braced himself with hands on Ashley's hips and slid down into the floor. Then he grabbed for the shiny silver button of the tight denim, popping the pants open and releasing Ashley's gorgeous cock.

"Fuck," Ashley moaned. He was not prepared for just how erotic Andy knelt at his feet, blue eyes staring up at him in need would be. He bit his lower lip to stifle a moan, and reached a hand out to cup the younger man's sharp jaw. His thumb slid across a plush lower lip, dragging saliva across the skin. "Go on," he gasped, hand moving to fist in soft, wavy hair just behind the singer's ear.

Andy licked his lips and leaned in, slowly. He hadn't done this before, but he'd seen it done. Couldn't be that hard, right? He tentatively licked across the head, taking a moment to consider the salty sweet taste. Then he moaned a bit and started lapping at the smooth skin of Ashley's cock with a bit more purpose. He quickly learned that right under the head was Ashley's most sensitive spot, and if he slid the top of his tongue over it, the older man would moan in a rather melodic way, and his hips would twitch a bit.

"Quit fucking teasing, " Ashley demanded, head falling back against the couch cushion. He jerked at Andy's head, pulling at his hair a bit in suggestion.

With a small moan at the roughness of Ashley's treatment, Andy opened his jaw like he did when he screamed and then wrapped his lips around the head. He flicked his tongue over the slit, savoring the taste of precum as it beaded up into his mouth. He wanted more. So, ever so slowly, he eased his mouth lower until it touched something in his throat and made him gag. He pulled back sharply, coughing a bit.

Ashley immediately sat up straighter. "Hey, easy, you alright?"

Andy nodded. "You're just kinda big..."

The bassist smiled. "I don't expect you to take it all on the first try. Deep throating takes quite a bit of experience to perfect."

"Do you want me to keep going?"

Ashley nodded. "If you'd like. Use your hand for what you can't take in your mouth."  
With a slow nod, Andy reached out to take that long, thick cock back in one hand, mouth working over the head again. After a few tries to figure out the limits of his gag reflex, Andy found a nice steady pace of his mouth up and down Ashley's cock. He flicked his tongue over the head each time he drew back, earning soft, needy moans for the effort. He worked his hand in a soft twisting motion around the base, keeping Ashley nice and hard for him.

"Fuck, baby, just like that," Ashley moaned. He had to fight the urge to buck his hips against that torturous mouth. Despite being new to this, Andy had quite a talent. That pretty mouth of his was so hot and slick it felt like heaven. His tongue was working wonders on the head, and each time his mouth moved down, the silver ring through his lower lip rolled across the sensitive skin of his shaft. It felt so good, Ashley wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

Andy moaned a bit when the cock in his mouth twitched. He noticed a slight pulse in the vein up the underside of the shaft. He didn't need the soft plea of his name followed by a warm moan of "I'm so close," to know that Ashley was right on the verge of orgasm. Somehow, he just knew. Then the hand in his hair pulled so Andy just had the head pursed between his lips. With a low cry of profanity laced with Andy's name, Ashley released. Andy wasn't quite prepared, and only managed to swallow about half of it, the rest spilling across his face and down onto Ashley's jeans.

"That's a fucking sight," Ashley moaned. He pulled Andy up and kissed him, messily, tongue lapping up his own cum from the younger man's pretty porcelain skin. Then he captured those lips again, tongue delving into that hot, wet cavern as he slid a hand down the front of Andy's jeans. "So hard for me," he gasped, fingers wrapping around a hard cock and stroking base to shaft a few times. Then Andy shook a bit, muscles clenching and a moan dragging from his throat as he came.

"Excuse me," an annoyed voice interrupted.

The two men looked up to see Jinxx standing in the doorway of the bus. They had been so wrapped up in each other, they hadn't heard the door open and close.

"Do we need to have another talk about public spaces and what not to do in them?"

A bright red flush crawled up Andy's neck. "S- sorry."

Ashley just grinned. "But he's too perfect to resist," the bassist insisted.

Jinxx snorted and threw a container of Clorox wipes at the vampire. "I want that entire couch disinfected. And from now on, use a bunk, or get a cheap motel room like every other couple on this tour." Then he stalked towards the back of the bus with an annoyed sigh.

Andy didn't say anything. He pulled Ashley's hand out of his pants and stood, slamming the door open as he trotted down the steps and off the bus. 


	3. Part 3

A soft smile graced Jinxx's lips as he rolled the finished belt into a tight circle and nestled it into a silk lined box. This was it. He was finally ready. He reached for his leather binder where he kept all his important documents, and pulled the courtship papers from the inside pocket, tuckimg them into the top of the box, corners popping into the small ribbon straps. Then he closed the leather clad box and secured the small golden clasps.

"You ready?"

Jinxx whirled around to find Sandra hovering in the narrow walkway of the bus. "Is anyone ever truly ready for this?"

The halfblood shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I've not stumbled across my mate, yet."

"Right." Jinxx tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He really did. But he couldn't force Sandra to realize anything anymore than he could convince Andy to Unbind the man he slept next to every night.

Sandra's eyebrow quirked up, but she didn't dare say anything. After a long moment she sighed. "At least you're gonna get lucky," she said.

The Mystic gave a halfhearted snort. "Not exactly the point here, but okay."

"Come on, you can't be that much of a prude."  
Jinxx sighed. "My kind have their traditions. Sex with a lover is a special thing. It means something to our kind. It's the sharing of our souls." He cocked a hip out and settled his hand on it, the white leather box tucked up under the opposite arm.

The smirk on Sandra's face said it all. "So you're nervous, then?"

"Oh gods, yes," Jinxx breathed. "I mean. What if she says no? What if I'm not good enough in bed? What if she doesn't like the gift?" What if I can't -"

"Hey, " Sandra cooed, stepping up and taking Jinxx's face in her hands. "You've told me the most important thing for a formal courtship is love, and you two are overflowing with it." A soft smile quirked the corners of her mouth. "If you were vampires, and this your mating, councils would expect a childe to begin forming within a year."

Jinxx let his deep blue eyes fix on Sandra's warm brown ones. He gave a soft nod, reaching a hand up to push hers away. "I should get this to the hotel before sound check."

-

"Oh, Jer, this is really nice..."

Jinxx smiled, softly. "Come on, baby, you know you deserve the best."

"You're...acting strangely, Jinxx. Is everything alright?" The woman stopped, pulling on her lover's hand and forcing him to face her.

"Love, yes. Everything is fine. I promise. Please, just come up to the room."

Sammi's hand slipped from his. "I'm not so sure. Something feels wrong. You're hiding something."

Jinxx growled. "You Luminescents and your damn psychic abilities make surprises impossible!" He threw his hands up and fell against the wall.

"Surprises?" The woman's eyebrows crinkled in confusion for a moment, then, "Oh! You're..." She smiled and giggled a bit. "Oh, my gods, Jinxxy, I'm so sorry." She giggled again, reaching for his hand. "I'm just, I'm so used to always being on guard I sometimes forget to turn it off when I'm with you."

The Mystic sighed and held out his hand. "Now, will you come up to the room with me?"

Sammi took the offered hand with a bright smile and took off running, dragging him along behind her. Her body moved so gracefully, even bouncing in excitement. Jinxx couldnt keep his eyes off her. He wanted to memorize the way her hips swayed and her curls bounced, the sound of her laughter echoing down the passageway.

"So just what should I expect behind this door, hmm?" Sammi hooked her arms over Jinxx's shoulders, head tilted, coyly, to one side.

Jinxx leaned down to capture those plush lips in a slow kiss. "If I tell you, it won't be a surprise," he whispered. One arm wrapped tightly around her lower back, the other slipped the key card into the reader to unlock the door. "Ready?"

The blonde nodded, giggling a bit as she was half lifted into the room. Then she was settled back on her feet at the end of the bed.

The room was simple, if elegant. Navy was always a pretty color. It reminded her of the ocean. She wasn't sure what she was expecting. Roses? Candles? No. All those things were too cliche for her Jinxx. There was a simple bouquet of wild flowers on the table beside the bed. Sammi had the sneaking suspicion Jinxx had used his magic to grow them. Instead of lights, a small orb of flickering flame floated over the bed. She wondered how long he could sustain it. She couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Don't worry. It's sustained by energy I've stored in a separate receptacle. When it's gone, the flame will just flicker out." Jinxx settled his hands on Sammi's shoulders, nestling up behind her and softly kissing her temple.

"It's lovely. All of it." There was a note of wonder in her voice. She lifted her arms and turned to face her beloved, letting her forehead press to his. Her arms dropped to his shoulders, his sliding around her waist as they gazed into one another's eyes. 

A gentle smile graced Jinxx's features. "And all for you. I wanted this to be special."

Sammi gave a nervous little laugh. "What, exactly, is this?"

The Mystic stepped away a bit and reached for something that Sammi hadn't noticed on the bed - a white leather box the size of a laptop. "This is for you..."

One eyebrow raised, quizically. "You didn't have to get me anything," she insisted in a wistful voice. Her thumbs caught the clasps and carefully opened the box.

"Except, I did." Jinxx wound his arms around her waist, head resting on her shoulder and watching as she gently lifted the belt from its silk swaithing.

"Is this..." Sammi let the fine leather slip between her fingers, analyzing the intricate weave. Then she turned in her beloved's arms. "Did you make this?"

Jinxx smiled, hands coming to hold the belt and Sammi's hands. "I did, yes. Samantha, it would be my great honor to formally court you, if you'd have me?"

"Oh, Jeremy," Sammi responded, breathily, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. "That would make me so very happy." She leaned up to kiss him, tongue working into his mouth. "Yes," she gasped. "Absolutely, yes."


	4. Part 4

"You're certain?"

Sammi rolled her eyes. "Stop questioning yourself." She gently cupped her lover's face. "I said yes. Now come here." She pulled him in and kissed him, slow and deep, letting her hands slip back into his messy black hair.

Jinxx moaned a bit into the kiss. His hands gripped, tightly, to sharp hip bones, steering the tiny woman around so he could push her down onto the bed. Then he climbed up on top of her, knees slipping to either side of her hips as he kissed her down against the pillows.

With a small whimper, Sammi leaned up into her lover's body, back arching to allow his hands to press, tenderly, against the small of her back. Small hands fisted in the back of Jinxx's shirt, pulling the fine linen free from the waistband of his pants to expose moonlight pale skin.

"You are so beautiful," Jinxx murmured, lips working down her throat. His teeth caught on sensitive skin, pressing pink purple marks into porcelain and earning a squeal of delight in response. His lips trailed across her shoulder, pushing the silky fabric of her blouse out of his way as he bit down on one collarbone.

Sammi moaned at the bite, nails digging into Jinxx's back. She arched her body against him as guitar-string callused hands caught the hem of her blouse, pushing it up her body to reveal her slender waist. Then the silky fabric was pulled over her head and cast away, Jinxx immediately swooping back in to capture her lips with his once again. Then Sammi slid her hands down Jinxx's back, pressing him down against her as their bodies rutted together in need. She could feel his hardness pressing into her thigh through her leggings.

"I want you," Sammi whispered, a hand catching in the guitarist's silky hair. She captured his lips, again, hooking her legs over his to pin him firm against her.

Jinxx moaned into the kiss, his hands exploring the bare skin of her back and waist in delight. "You can have anything you want," he murmured against her throat as his kisses moved further down. He worked his mouth over the tops of rounded breasts, making sure to leave his mark on her skin. The arm wrapped down around her eased up, deft fingers releasing her bra clasp with practiced grace. Then the garment was shoved out of the way so he could clamp teeth down lightly on a hardened nipple.

A squeal of delight bubbled up from Sammi's throat at the shock of teeth pinching the sensitive bud of her nipple. She giggled, breathily, catching Jinxx's jaw with one hand and guiding his face back to hers for a slow kiss. She lifted a knee up between his legs, slowly grinding herself against him and reveling in the warm moans that disappeared into their heated kiss.

Then callused thumbs hooked under the waistband of Sammi's skirt and leggings, pressing teasingly into the hollows of hips. After a small gasp of "please," from his lover, Jinxx pulled the last bit of her clothing down slender legs. Then he paused, standing at the end of the bed to take in the sight. Deft fingers slid over her pale skin, slight and teasing, raising up gooseflesh in his wake.

Sammi bit at her lower lip, muffling a small whimper as the Mystic's fingers danced up the inside of her thigh, tracing the artery from her knee to the hollow of her hip. She kept her eyes trained on his face, taking in and memorizing every little change in his expression from the narrowing of eyebrows to the quirk of his lips into a soft smile.

"Tell me what you want," Jinxx murmured, hand pausing high on the inside of her thigh. Brilliant blue eyes met Jinxx's deeper sapphires. For a moment, the guitarist got lost in how the flickering firefight danced in her eyes. Then her voice permeated his thoughts.

"I want you to make me yours."

Jinxx took that as all the permission he needed. His hand traveled, slowly, higher inside her thigh until callused fingers met slick folds. His mouth fell open, slightly, eyes fixed on Sammi's face as eyebrows raised and narrowed, lips parting around a warm moan. He leaned back down over her, free hand caressing soft skin as he teased the pad of his finger over a swollen clit.

"Jer," Sammi gasped, hands sliding up his biceps to clasp at the base of his neck. A low moan dragged from deep in her chest and she rocked her hips down against his hand. "More," she demanded, followed by a gasp for air.

A low chuckle bubbled up from Jinxx's chest. "Whatever you want, baby," he whispered against her lips. Then he captured those perfect lips in a deep kiss, swallowing the high moan that resulted when he slowly pushed a finger deep into her. He worked her with an exploratory touch, reaching in and twisting his finger around until a high squeal of "yes, right there," and nails digging into his shoulder informed him he'd found just the right spot. Then he worked over that spot, methodically, until his Sammi was a shaking, moaning mess beneath him.

"Oh, gods. I'm so close. Please, Jer, please!"

A delighted smile painted the Mystic's features as he sped up the pace of his finger thrusting against that bundle of nerves. He tucked his face down into the crook of her neck, kissing and nipping at sensitive flesh and reveling in the high pleading moans that echoed around the room. Then he felt muscles tightening around his finger, and Sammi's body arched up against him with a long, loud cry of pleasure.

"You are so beautiful," Jinxx murmured. He leaned back up to standing, holding eye contact with his beloved as he slid a soaked finger slowly out of her. Then he raised his hand to his mouth and made a show of licking her wetness from his skin, moaning at the taste.

Sammi sat up a bit, one hand supporting her weight against the bed while the other reached up, around Jinxx's neck and pulled him down, against her. "Enough teasing," she insisted, kissing the taste of herself from his lips. "Claim me, already."

A knee pressed into the mattress between Sammi's thighs as Jinxx finally crawled up onto the bed. Small, deft fingers made quick work of his belt, button, and zipper. Then his pants were pushed down to his knees, hardness springing free from denim constraints. A hand wrapped around his shaft and stroked, slowly, up to the head, then back down. Jinxx inhaled, sharply, and wrapped his arms down around Sammi, letting his body relax against hers.

With a warm moan, Sammi leaned back against the bed, pulling Jinxx down on top of her. She used her feet to push his pants the rest of the way off, kicking them into the floor before hooking slender legs over his.

Jinxx's hands eased down Sammi's body, grasping sharp hips and lifting her up so their hips met. He kissed up her neck, hand holding her by her lower back as the other pulled her free hand up around his neck. Satisfied with the positioning, he bucked his hips against hers, cock slipping through the tight ring of her hand. "I need to be inside you," he murmured against soft lips.

Sammi let her hand slip from his cock, raising it to grasp his shoulder. Her other hand slid down from his neck to grasp the other shoulder, and she allowed her head to hang back, blonde, burgundy, and black curls cascading over her shoulders and brushing the bed. She giggled, breathily, as Jinxx kissed and nipped at her exposed throat. Then she felt something round pressing against her entrance, and everything went dark.

"Guess the amulet ran out if energy," Jinxx husked. His hand released his cock, sliding up Sammi's back to grasp her neck and pull her in for a soft kiss. "No matter. Are you ready?"

A low moan resonated as the only response Sammi could give. Then her lips were captured again and suddenly she was filled.

"Oh!" She gasped, hands gripping Jinxx tightly. The grasp on her power faded, and suddenly the room was filled with golden light as it exploded from her chest.

"Oh fuck," Jinxx moaned. His arm burned under her hand, but he couldn't even focus on that as he was so overwhelmed by the tightness of his beloved wrapped around him. He could feel heat in the palm pressed to Sammi's lower back and distantly realized he, too, had lost the grasp of his power. Yet, somehow, it didn't feel wrong. If anything, it felt just exactly right.

"Move, please."

Jinxx groaned at the sultry tone of his lover's voice. He hinged his hips back, then down into her again. His legs shook a bit at the impact, and he fell forward, pinning Sammi to the bed beneath him. He captured her lips again, kissing her deep and needily as he thrust into her with slow, deliberate strokes. A hand sliding down his back to his ass held him in a few heartbeats each thrust. He moaned and shook a bit, grasping at Sammi's waist as she shook, too, with each thrust. Then he let his head fall against her shoulder and just basked in the closeness, body rocking into hers at a steady pace.

"So good," Sammi moaned. Her fingers tangled in Jinxx's hair, holding him against her. Then, with a quick, clever move, she hooked one leg around his and used it as an anchor to roll them over.

With a soft chuckle, Jinxx let his hands slide up and down soft skin. Sammi rocked up into his touch, sitting up in his lap and easing herself up and down a stiff cock. She tilted her head to one side and grinned, hands teasing over his chest as she moved.

Jinxx gripped her hips tightly. He found slight thrusts up into her caused a delightfully high moan, and he was determined to hear it again. So he moved a hand to support his weight from behind, propping himself up so he could lean in for another kiss. Then he pulled Sammi down against his chest and focused his thrusts up just a little harder.

Sammi squealed at the shock of a new angle as it hit a bundle of nerves deep inside her. She clung to Jinxx's shoulders, face pressed into the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent. Her nails dug into his shoulder and she moaned, needily, with each thrust. She could feel her release coiling between her hips. "Please," she gasped, angling up for a messy kiss. "Finish me."

At the demand, Jinxx rolled them back over, hands guiding her legs high over his hips so he could thrust down, into her fast and hard. "Like this?" he asked between low groans of pleasure.

"Yes, yes, harder!" Sammi's nails dragged down Jinxx's arms and she let out a loud scream. Her legs began shaking at the quickened pace.

"Come on, baby. Almost there." Jinxx leaned down for another kiss, thrusts angling down and in. His cock twitched a bit. "I'm close, Sammi."

"Please!" It was a long, high squeal. Sammi's head fell back against the pillows and her body arched. Then she felt a heat filling her.

"So good, baby," Jinxx moaned. His head rested between her breasts, thrusts shallowing as he shook through his orgasm. Then he felt her tightening around him and hands clinging to his ribcage as she was pushed over the edge as well.

Sammi's chest rose and fell with gasps for air. She whimpered a bit as Jinxx pulled out of her, then just trailed her fingers up and down his back, other hand tangled in his hair. "Was that as mind blowing for you as it was for me?"

Jinxx mustered the strength to look up into brilliant blue eyes. He slid his hand up her side until it tangled in her curls. "Absolutely," he moaned, leaning in for a long, slow kiss.

A smile painted Sammi's features as Jinxx pulled away. She stroked a thumb over his lips, then brushed a bit of flyaway hair behind his ear. "Is it bad I don't want this moment to end."

The Mystic's hand slipped from his lover's curls to grasp hers. He placed a kiss to her palm, then tangled his fingers around hers. "You accepted. As far as I am concerned, it never has to end."


	5. Part 5

Jinxx huffed in annoyance as fist fulls of colorful metallic streamers floated down into his hair. "Very funny!"

"Ah, come on. Lighten up!" Ashley took a shot, slamming his glass into the small table, then lunging forward to grab Jinxx by the arm and pull him up onto the bus more properly. "You are officially courting one of the prettiest girls available. Congratulations are in order!"

"Yeah, Jinxxy," Sandra added, setting her beer aside. She stood and pulled the Mystic in for a hug. "We wanna celebrate with you."

Jinxx just groaned. "Is a private life too much to ask for?"

Andy snorted. "For the record, I was completely against this nonsense." He picked up his book and disappeared into the bunk room.

"I agree," Jinxx announced. He pulled his arm free of Ashley's grip. "This is unnecessary. If you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed. I'm sure you all," and he pointedly glared at Ashley, "understand that I didn't sleep much last night." Then he followed Andy into the back room, brushing confetti from his hair.

Andy was sitting in his bunk, curtains open in invitation. Jinxx sighed, rubbed at his eyes, and crossed over to settle into the bunk beside his charge. "Alright. Let's hear it."

The singer's mouth opened and closed a few times. Then he just sighed, opening his book to an illustrated page and turning it for Jinxx to see.

The Mystic lifted a hand to his arm, where Sammi's mark was burned into the flesh. That same seal, a seven point star within a circle of leaves, was painted in dark purple ink on the page. "How did you...?"

Andy smirked, jerking his head to toss hair from his eyes. "I just couldn't figure out why I would have a vision of you and Sammi entering a formal courtship. You're my guardian, but otherwise, there is nothing significant about you, no offense. So I did some digging." He shrugged a bit and flipped through a spiral bound notebook. "It dawned on me that none of us know Sammi's surname. Not even Sandra. And she does her research."

Jinxx groaned. "Is there a point to this?"

The Prophet chewed at his lip ring in thought. "You knew."

"Back when you were in the hospital," Jinxx confirmed. He smiled a bit. "There was talk of removing you from my charge. But she said something to one of the officials that made him, and eventually the rest of them, change their minds."

Andy's eyes narrowed. "What did she say?"

A warm laugh echoed through the small space. "I haven't the slightest idea," Jinxx responded with an amused shake of his head. "She still won't tell me. But she did say her words carry weight because of her bloodline."

With an irritated sigh, Andy slammed his notebook down onto the bed, all the research he'd gathered laid open for Jinxx to see. "You knew all along, and couldn't be bothered to tell me?"

"She asked me not to tell anyone, including you. Of course, I told her you'd figure it out, eventually." Jinxx shrugged. "I respect her enough to not divulge that information when she doesn't want me to."

"What does her father think?"

Jinxx flinched a bit. "Elder Councilman Ebrues and I have come to an understanding."

One thin eyebrow climbed Andy's forehead. "An understanding, huh?"

A nod. "Essentially, I take care of his daughter, and he doesn't kill me." With a sigh, Jinxx closed the book and notebook in front of him. "But the Councilman has always been fair with me."

Andy laughed a bit. Then a thought crossed his mind. "How, exactly, does Mystic nobility find herself working as a gatekeeper?"

The light drained from Jinxx's eyes. "That is a question I wish I didn't know the answer to. I am afraid I cannot tell you, either."

A cold feeling settled in Andy's stomach. "Something happened, didn't it?"

Jinxx shrugged. "It is a matter of public record. You know where the library key is." With that, he stood. Then he leaned down and laid a hand over the books in Andy's lap. "Sammi and I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep this information to yourself."

Andy gave a hesitant nod. Then he tucked the books away and stood to face his Guardian. "I am happy for you. I see how happy she makes you. This is a good thing, and it should be celebrated. Perhaps not in the way Sandra and Ashley think, but you should celebrate."

The Mystic chuckled. "What do you think last night was about?" A sparkle of mischief lit his eyes as he turned and climbed up into his bunk. "The rest of you can celebrate by helping us move into an apartment."

Andy just shook his head as he stalked further back in the bus to the pseudo-closet that was housing their coats. He pulled a small brass skeleton key down from the hollow above the door and held it to the handle.

The library was quiet. Eerily so. Andy had become accustomed to the bustle of Majik people hurrying between the shelves in search of information. With a sigh, the prophet headed in, deeper, fingers brushing tenderly over the spines of carefully bound volumes. One day he would read them all.

Jinxx had said whatever happened to Sammi's family was a matter of public record. He decided to start in the archives. Sure, it would be easier to just ask the library for the information, but for some reason, the young Prophet couldn't bring himself to ask. A stone of guilt settled low in his stomach. All his years in this library, and never did he feel as if the information he sought was not in his right to know. Until now.

Slim fingers hovered over the spine of the book marked "E-1980." It was a good place to start. Whatever had happened would have been in Sammi's childhood since she remembered it, but it was a matter not spoken about anymore. The way Jinxx had spoken about it, he must have remembered when it was still current news.

With a hard swallow, Andy pulled the book from the shelf and settled on the floor to skim through to the Ebrues family. This year held a rather long eulogy for the family Patriarch, the notice of the eldest son, Garrin, taking his place, a comment about the estrangement between the new Patriarch and his two years younger brother, and then a summons for the new Patriarch's youngest son to appear before the Council for testing. If Andy remembered correctly, that youngest son would be Sammi's father. With an annoyed sigh, Andy snapped the book closed and slid it back onto the shelf. Then he moved down a shelf to the next year and continued his search.

Andy shelved another volume with a hard swallow. So far, he'd managed to find out that Sammi has a younger sister just a few years younger than he was. It was strange, he thought, that she wouldn't speak about it. Even Jinxx sometimes mentioned his brother in an annoyed, off hand sort of way, even if they were never in contact due to the other Mystic's line of work. The fact he'd never heard of Sammi's sister, or any of her family, made his spine tingle. Something bad had to have occurred.

The 2000 volume felt heavier, for some reason, even though it was significantly smaller. The Prophet hesitated. He had a really bad feeling that whatever Sammi was hiding was in this book. For a moment, he considered shelving the volume, returning to the bus, and leaving this mess alone. It wasn't his business, after all. And Sammi clearly didn't want people knowing about it. She'd gone to great lengths to hide who she was.

Andy cursed his curiosity as he turned open the smooth leather cover. He leafed through the book, fine parchment brushing his fingertips. Then his thumb caught the page labeled "Ebrues." It was a lot emptier than the family's section had been in years past. In fact, there was only one page.

/The Ebrues Patriarch closes rank after disappearance of granddaughter Sara LeAnn Ebrues./

Andy swallowed, hard, fingers hovering over the beautifully scrawled name. The disappearance of a child was never good. Add in that she was from a line of nobility and, even at barely six years old, she was already exhibiting an insane amount of energy, and the picture Andy was looking at wasn't pretty. In fact, it made his skin crawl in the same way Sandra disappearing and only leaving behind a golden envelope made his skin crawl.

This was enough. Andy didn't need to know anymore. If Sammi knew more than the public records revealed, he had the feeling she wasn't likely to share. If he was honest with himself, he didn't want to know more. He didn't need to. He'd spent enough time researching the underground to know what the possibilities were. None of them were good.

Andy shelved the book, then just leaned against the shelf with a long sigh. He needed time to think, and to consider his options. He could bring his suspicions to Jinxx. If the girl was where he suspected, Jinxx could pass the information to Sandra. He could talk to Sammi, directly. Or, he could just pretend he didn't know anything. He did so well enough in every other aspect of his life. Sammi didn't want anyone to know. Whatever her reasons, Andy was beginning to agree with Jinxx's decision to respect that.

So, pretend he knew nothing, then. The singer exhaled, sharply. He meandered between rows of books, mumbling song lyrics and theory to himself in a jumble of empty syllables. He picked up a few different books at random for light reading. The Greek mythology always provided a convenient escape from his thoughts. Then he slipped out of the library, tucking the key away and then just collapsing in the floor with a sigh.

He wanted to cry. What he read, what he could infer from the sparse details, was all too much. It made his heart hurt. All the boy, for in that moment, he felt like a boy, wanted was to cry. And he wanted Ashley to hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not where I was originally going with this but, well...sometimes my mind runs away from me. I will say this. Andy has decided to pretend he doesn't know, which means I'll probably never mention the girl again until after she's rescued in When Your Life Feels Lost.


	6. Part 6

Andy gasped for air, hands fisting in the sheets as he was flung harshly from a vision back into waking. With an irritated groan, he reached for his notebook from under his pillow and scribbled away in the darkness. He'd kick himself for it later when he tried to read back and the characters were all over the place, but it really didn't seem to matter much. Not like he hadn't had this particular vision a hundred times, already.

With a hard swallow, Andy earmarked the page, then slid the journal back under his pillow. Then he pulled himself up from the bed and eased up the walkway to Jinxx's bunk, tapping softly at the plastic casing beside the bed.

"Mmmh, wha???"

"'S me."

"Whaddyah WANT????" Irritation and exhaustion bled through Jinxx's voice.

Andy cleared his throat and shifted a bit. "You said to let you know, immediately, if I had the falling angels dream, again."

There was a long silence, and then, "Fuuuuck okay." Jinxx swung himself down from his bunk and stalked towards the sitting room, slinging a small bag over his shoulder in the process.

Andy stood, blinking, for a long moment, and then followed. When he slid through the curtains, he found Jinxx settled at the tiny table, lamp turned on low brightness and his red circle cloth laid out in front of him. "What're you doing?" He asked, sleepily.

"A trace. I hope." Jinxx shifted a black lump around his circle with an irritated sigh.

"You hope?"

The mystic chewed at his lower lip and crushed some kind of dried plant over the center of his circle. "It's an experimental magic." He shrugged a bit and then murmured something in an old language that Andy's mind automatically translated to "search."

With a deep sigh, Andy sunk into the chair opposite his guardian. "Are you looking for time or place? There may be visual details that would help narrow your search."

Jinxx's hand halted over the wooden handle of his map scroll. "Location. Time traces only work looking into the past."

As if out of nowhere, Andy produced three notebooks. He started with the most beat up one, flipping to the first page marked by a red sticky note. "Okay, what sort of details? Geographic? Architectural? Color? Visible stars and constellations?"

"Whatever you can give me."

Slim fingers traced over graceful characters of the written language of prophets. "The roofs of houses have clay shingles. They shatter when the angels collide with them. It sounds like an earthquake in a pottery studio."

Jinxx nodded a bit. "A lot of European regions use clay shingles. Especially rural."

"No," Andy immediately interjected. "These homes are built against one another, with facing walls. Like town houses. Structurally, they share rooftops. And the houses are built on cliffs."

A low hum of curiosity proceeds Jinxx's next question. "What color?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The houses. What color were the houses? Clay colored? White washed? Rainbow?" Jinxx had already adjusted his map to stress around the Mediterranean Sea.

Andy flipped through the red marked pages on search of the answer. Black varnished fingernails traced slight creases in the page as he scanned descriptions of the vision. "I....well..."

The mystic sighed in irritation. "Well, what, Andy?"

"It's different. Some dreams are white homes. Some are clay. Some are colored. Some aren't even cliffs. Some are in wood houses with plank shingles. Some are brick. Some have tin roofs. Some are by the water. Some are in desserts. Some are rich suburbs. Some are rural farm homes."

"Andy..." Jinxx's voice held a note of warning.

Blue eyes widened, mouth dropped slightly open as the singer shook his head in shock. "Jinxx, I think this is a global event."

The guitarist cleared his throat and pulled a small matchbook from his back pocket. "You need to talk to Salehe," he insisted, pressing the matchbook into Andy's hand. "And soon. If this is global, there's a chance you're not the only Prophet who's seen it."

Andy's thumb flicked the matchbook open. The grit surface inside the book was arranged in the peculiar shape of Salehe's personal crest. "With all due respect, this isn't the kind of information I feel comfortable sending in any way, even one as secure as this. I feel the need to meet with him in person."

"And when, exactly, do you expect to arrange that?" Jinxx demanded. "In case you hadn't noticed, we're on tour."

"Only for another three weeks." Andy huffed, pushing his mess of hair back from his face. "This matter is urgent, sure, but not that much. I get the sense this event is not for many years. Perhaps even after my death. We can arrange a meeting once this tour has ended."

Jinxx narrowed his eyes. "How? Ashley barely leaves your side, now. It'll be worse once tour ends and you two have the apartment to yourselves."

There was a long pause as Andy arranged his thoughts. "We can come up with an excuse, I'm sure. That I'm visiting my cousin, Joe. Or returning home to retrieve the rest of my shit once everyone is moved out."

"So your solution is to continue lying to your mate?"

"He's not my mate!" There was a bitterness in the exclamation. Then Andy's voice lowered almost to a whisper. "And he won't be, so long as he insists on keeping from me his true nature."

Deep blue eyes cast a steady gaze on the young Prophet. "Have you considered if you stopped acting like a clueless, naive normal he'd be more forthcoming? The man thinks he's protecting his true love."

"I'm not a child! I don't need to be protected! I need to be treated like a fucking adult! Why is that so hard for all of you to understand?"

"Because, in many ways, you still act like a child," Jinxx responded, harshly. "Or need I remind you of your little climbing incident at Warped?"

"Oh, so putting on a show makes me a child, now?" Andy's eyebrows all but disappeared into his hair.

"No, but it was a very childish thing to do! And we all respect that part of you. We want to preserve it. You deserve to enjoy what's left of your teenage years. Don't grow up too fast."

A rich anger flickered across Andy's face. "Don't grow up too fast? Are you fucking kidding me?" He flung his arms out to either side. "I didn't get that luxury, Sir Ferguson. In case you forgot, my teenage years were robbed from me by a magic I never asked for, and replaced with an intense regiment for learning things no one should have the burden of knowing. I had to grow up and face the horrors of this world at only twelve, and there was no one there to explain it to me!"

"You're right," Jinxx conceded with a sigh. "None of this has been fair to you. I just..."

"You. Just. What?" It was sneered.

With a deep inhale to steady his nerves, the mystic continued. "I don't want to see you hurt by the person who makes you happy. And the longer you and Ashley continue lying to each other, the more you both will hurt when the truth does finally come out."

"Thank you for your advice, but that's hardly any of your concern." Andy turned his back, moving towards the bunks before his guardian could get in another word.

-

"He's not my mate!"

Ashley's eyes flew open. With a low groan, he rolled over in his bunk, burying his face in the pillow. His mind had been rather occupied by fears of rejection. It was no surprise to him that they should present themselves in his dreams.

With a heavy sigh, the bassist reached for his phone, flicking it open and studying the white numerics through the fog of sleep in his eyes. 7:28 A.M. He'd only been asleep a few hours. As much as he felt drowsiness clinging to his mind, Ashley knew his fear wouldn't allow him much rest. Nor would the absence of his lover wrapped around him.

As if answering his internal requests, there was a slight tapping at the edge of his bunk.

"Yes?" He didn't need to hear that voice to know it was Andy standing outside his bunk. He could smell cigarettes and coffee and spice shampoo.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

A small smile traced Ashley's lips. "Of course you can. Come on."

Within a heartbeat, Andy was climbing up into the small bunk, long limbs awkwardly reaching for unoccupied space. There was a lot of Andy, and climbing into the limited space of a bunk was made harder by the fact Ashley was already in it  
Still, he managed to pull himself up and drape a long arm and leg over Ashley's body, face tucking into the bassist's neck.

"Hey, I've got you," Ashley whispered, fingers carding through tangled hair.

All Andy responded with was a low whimper and soft nod against his lover's shoulder.

Ashley pressed a kiss to the younger man's head. Then he wrapped his arms around Andy's tiny waist and pulled him in close, nose tucking into his hair and inhaling, deeply. "Try to get some sleep. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

But Andy was already off to sleep.


	7. Part 7

"Here, half-pint. Drink, or you'll be ravenous after the show." Ashley pressed a mug of warmed blood into Sandra's hands.

The halfblood quirked an eyebrow up. "What if I want to be ravenous?"

Ashley just shot her a look over the top of his own steaming mug.

"Yeah, okay, I'm drinking!" She insisted with a note of laughter to her voice. Then she deeply inhaled the rich scent of the blood before bringing the mug to her lips and hurriedly sipping at it.

"You gonna try and at least start packing before sound check?" Ashley swallowed the last of his drink, then turned to the tiny sink to rinse the mug and return it to the cupboard.

Sandra's eyes shot up. "Now, does that sound like something I'd do?"

Without a word, the bassist shook his head and stalked back to the bunk room. He mentally corrected that thought to 'disaster area' as he observed the result of the lunch rush tornado.

"Oh, Jinxx is gonna fucking lose it," Sandra murmured as she followed her cousin.

"Yeah, well," Ashley started, bending to pick up Andy's lost Batman hoodie. "Jake was off with Ella as soon as the bus stopped. Andy, however, slept until Jinxx practically peeled him off of me. Something about a lunch interview Andy forgot he agreed to."

The halfblood tilted her head to one side. "And you didn't remember?"

"I can't force Andy to share the particulars of his life with me," the deviant huffed.

Dark eyebrows pinched together. "You two practically live in each other's pockets, you share rights to the band, yet you're unaware of his press duties?"

Ashley shrugged, stooping to scoop up his studded jeans by the rhinestone belt and cod piece still attached. "How the hell should I know, Sandra? It's not like we're talking all that much. Not about anything serious, anyways."

"Oh no," Sandra mocked, followed by a shakey laugh. "What, too busy fucking his brains out to have a meaningful conversation?"

"We talk!" Ashley insisted. "We talk about the music and concept work and video ideas."

"How long are you gonna keep this up?"

Ashley groaned and turned to face his cousin. "Keep what up, San?"

The smirk and hand on a canted hip were telling. "Oh, I don't know, lying to and avoiding your intended."

"I'm not avoiding him." The vampire grabbed a fist full of his clothing and shoved it back into his suitcase. Tonight was the last show, and cleaning up, packing, and getting moved out of the bus would be easier if he didn't put it off until after the show.

"Maybe not physically, but carnally, yes you are. How long do you think you can survive without taking his blood and sealing the bond?"

"As long as I have to!" Ashley roared.

Sandra rolled her eyes. "Are you really that blind, Ashley? You don't have to! All you have to do is sit him down, drop your fangs, and bite!"

Ashley glared. "I won't bite him. I refuse. I could -"

"Could, what, Ashley?" The halfblood tilted her head to one side. "Hurt him? Take too much blood?" She shook her head with an indignant huff. "If he really is your true mate, as you think, you know those things can't happen."

"And if I'm wrong?" Ashley's statement was almost a whisper.

Sandra sighed. "Ashley, honey." She paused a moment for effect. "You are often wrong about many, many things."

"Your point?"

"Of all the aunts, uncles, and cousins we have seen mated, you should know better. We have been told all our lives about this, by my parents, by your aunts Leslie and Janet, even by Ana when she mated to your brother. You know. Somewhere, deep inside, you inexplicably just know that you're right, that he's it."

Ashley winced at the chastising tone of his cousin's voice. "But what if I'm wrong? I can't afford to lose control with him. He's just a human. He won't survive my...rigor."

A broad smirk spread across Sandra's face. "Oh, from what I've heard, he holds his own pretty damn well. If you're so concerned about hurting him, invest in a silver switchblade so he can hurt you back."

There was no hiding the deep red flush that crawled up Ashley's neck.

"Oh, you like that idea?" Sandra's voice was suggestive.

With a hard swallow, Ashley shook his head. "It's not an option. How will that look, San? What will Andy think of me when I offer him a knife and tell him to cut me? He'll think I'm crazy. Or be afraid of me. Or both."

Sandra leaned back against the opposite bunks. "I've found that people can be equipped to handle anything when it comes to someone they love. Don't discount how much Andy loves you, as well. How will you know what he can and can't handle if you insist on sheltering him from it all?"

"He is too young to be burdened by the reality of our world, Sandra. Not to mention the politics of it all. In order to mate to him I would need a final release from the Voltaire and Kina's permission. And while Kina may support me fully, because she is my best friend in this world, I can not expect her grandfather to back down so easily. My family is one of the oldest Deviant lines alive. Already, I am being considered for Lordship, a place at the Patriarch's table, the opportunity to one day succeed my great-grandfather when his final days do come. And while I would gladly give up all of that for him, it is not so easily done. So until I can ensure myself to Andy, with no Patriarchs standing in my way, then I will consider introducing him to our world. Until then, I will protect him as I see fit."

Sandra's arms crossed as she listened to her cousin. After a long moment of awkward silence, she finally found her voice again. "And here, I thought only villains monologued."

Ashley glared. All the words he'd been bottling up, inside, had come bursting forth. All his fears, his worries, his anger at the injustice of the world. And his cousin had the audacity to crack a joke? Instead, he shrugged his shoulders with a slight scoff. "He is my mate. Not yours," he finally said in almost a whisper. "Do not presume to speak of things you don't know shit about."

"That I don't know shit about?" Sandra's voice had reached the high pitch usually reserved for new techs who loaded her kit wrong. "Did you forget my parents had a TrésBond? Compatibility in personality, blood, and undying love? Their bond was so strong, people still talk about it. They loved each other so much, I began forming MONTHS into their mateship. I am living, breathing proof that such love exists in this world. I know more about it than scholars who've been studying us for years! Because I was fortune enough to witness that great love, to live every second of my childhood protected by that greatness." Sandra gasped for breath, hand resting over her heaving chest as she turned pleading eyes on her cousin.

"Yeah," Ashley finally said in a low, breathy sigh. "You witnessed it end with your mother stabbing your uncle with your father's sword, too."

A sharp sound echoed through the bus as the back of Sandra's hand made contact with Ashley's sharp cheekbone. As her cousin leaned back in, fingers caressing reddening flesh, Sandra found in her the ability to speak, again.

"Do not presume to speak of things you don't know shit about," she spat. Then she gathered up her zippered drumstick bag, turned on a heel, and stormed off the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *5 year old voice* ooooooh Ashley's in tRoUbLe!!!


	8. Part 8

Andy locked the dressing room door behind himself. He glanced around the room and finally found Ashley sitting on the floor, half strung guitar cradled in his lap and a dozen steel strings scattered around him. "Wanna tell me why the fuck you missed sound check?"

Ashley didn't look up from where he was carefully restringing his acoustic. He didn't answer. In fact, he didn't even acknowledge that the other man was even there. He just pulled his knee up higher to support the neck of his guitar as he wound a string around and around a peg.

"Hello?" Andy huffed in annoyance and crossed the room, hand extending to catch Ashley's before he could pluck the now tightened third string to check it's tone.

"I'm busy, Andy."

"Yeah. I can see that. Apparently so busy you decided not to come to sound check."

Ashley groaned, throwing his head back to pray silent mercies from the gods above. "It's the last show of tour, Andy. We've done this 63 times already, and we're back in our regular venue."

"That's not an excuse," Andy insisted, catching Ashley's chin in his hand. He angled the bassist's face to meet his. That's when he saw the bruise across his boyfriend's cheek "What's this?"

With a roll of his eyes, Ashley jerked his face from his lover's hand. "It's nothing."

Andy's hands jerked away, and he crossed his arms, face contorting with concern. "Your face is bruised, Ashley. That's not 'nothing.' What the fuck happened?"

The bassist gave a deep sigh and settled his guitar back in it's case. Then he leaned back against the wall to gaze up into Andy's eyes. "Do you even care?"

Blue eyes closed, then flew open again in shock. "Do I care?" His jaw twitched a bit as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. "Do I- Ashley what the fuck do you think? You really think I'm gonna have sex with you, sleep in a bed with you every night and not care when you turn up a half hour after sound check with a busted face? Really?"

Ashley shook his head and leaned forward to pull his leg from under the other, pushing himself to standing. "Whatever, Andy." He took a step forward, meaning to push past the singer.

In a bout of annoyance, Andy grabbed Ashley's arm and forced him back around so they were standing face to face. "Don't 'whatever' me, Ashley. I've earned the right to care about you. As the frontman of this band. As a friend. As a lover." As your mate, he added in his head.

"It doesn't matter," Ashley tried to argue.

"Yes the fuck it does matter, Ashley. Because you matter. And I'm fucking worried about you."

Ashley's eyes rolled in a too well known dramatic fashion. "Why?"

"Wh-" Andy stuttered a moment, then let out a growl of frustration. He grabbed the front of Ashley's shirt with both hands, backing him into the wall, harshly. "Because I love you, damnit!" Then he leaned in to claim a harsh kiss from the older man's lips.

Ashley froze. Andy had never been the least bit dominant. He was unsure how to react. And the words "Because I love you" were now echoing around in his head like a racquet ball in a closed court. "You...what?"

Andy just sighed and released his bandmate. He took a slow step back, then turned towards the door.

"I got in a fight with Sandra," Ashley finally said just as Andy was about to unlock the door.

The singer paused, turned on one foot, then just gazed at Ashley, eyebrows raised and hands on his hips. "A physical fight?"

Ashley's mouth opened and closed a few times. "Not exactly?"

"Just tell me, Ashley."

The bassist shrugged. "We were arguing about some...recent decisions of mine. I said the wrong thing and got backhanded for it."

"Well congratulations," Andy scoffed. "You might be the first person in history to piss Sandra off enough to actually hit you."

Ashley snorted. "Nah. It's not the first time." He shrugged. "Not even the first time she's hit me. Trust me, the two of us in our teen years at the same time was... volatile. Kina is probably the only reason we didn't kill each other."

"But you're not teenagers anymore. And Sandra isn't a violent person." Andy shook his head. "What did you even say that pissed her off that much?"

Ashley's hand ran through his hair in frustration. "A stupid comment about her parents that never should have left my mouth."

Andy bit his lip and nodded, slightly. "Well, fix it."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Fix. It. I can't have a drummer and a bassist who refuse to communicate on that stage, tonight. Go find your cousin, and fix this."

"There's nothing to fix, Andy. I said something and I can't take it back."

Andy outright growled. "You are going to fix this because this band, our livelihood, depends on it."

Ashley threw his hands in the air. "How do you propose I do that?"

"'I'm sorry,' is usually a good place to start!" Andy yelled back. He reached for the door and slammed it open, eyes racking the rest of the backstage space for Sandra.

"Do I wanna know what's going on?" Jinxx murmured as Andy stormed past him.

"You," Andy snapped, grabbing Sandra's wrist. "Get in there. Now." He shoved the little halfblood into the dressing room. "Jinxx, you too. Someone has to mediate and I'm too pissed to do so, fairly."

Before any of his bandmates could utter a protest, Andy slammed the door closed on them. Then he dropped into the chair Jinxx had been occupying and slumped against the wall beside the door.

"Is that what Ashley's talking about when he calls you a diva?"

Andy's eyes slowly opened to gaze, tiredly, at Jake. "Probably, but who knows."

The corner of Jake's mouth twitched up. "Ashley fucked up, bad, this time, didn't he?"

"What gave you that impression?" Andy asked with his eyebrows raised.

Jake sighed and settled on the floor next to the singer. "Well, since he got here, the cards have been turning up nothing but turmoil and regret."

A low whistle slipped between Andy's lips. "Yeah. He fucked up about that bad."

They could hear Sandra and Ashley yelling through the door, though not in any definition. Every so often, Jinxx's voice would cut in with a sharp exclamation to shut up, or a question to further the process of solving their problems.

"You're not the only person on this planet, Ashley!" Sandra shouted before opening the door.

Andy immediately stood and blocked her path. "No. Nobody out til this is resolved."

She wilted a bit, glared up at him, but turned back in and continued her verbal assault.

"You good out here?" Andy asked.

Jake looked up from his cards and nodded.

"- don't know how many times we've been over this!" Sandra's voice burst from the dressing room.

"I said I'm sorry, damnit!" Ashley growled. "I can't take the words back but I do regret saying them!"

Andy stepped between the pair, forcing them back, away from each other. "Then why did you?" he asked in a steady voice.

"Because!" Ashley snapped. He let his eyes meet Sandra's. "I'm afraid of that happening to me."

Then it clicked. Sandra nodded a bit and swallowed. "We are all too well protected and well trained for anything like that to happen."

Jinxx cupped a hand to Ashley's shoulder. "None of us are going anywhere. We aren't going to leave you."

Andy's mind finally caught up. He crossed the room and pressed himself into Ashley's arms. "I'm not going anywhere, Ashes. I love you."

A familiar, bass callused hand slid up Andy's back to cup the back of his head. "I wish I could believe that."

"Here we go, again," Sandra sighed.

"If ever there was a more opportune moment," Jinxx muttered.

Andy bit his lower lip and buried his face in Ashley's neck. "I'm not leaving." In his mind, he shot a very pointed "Not yet!" at his guardian.

"I'm not having this argument anymore, Ashley," Sandra huffed. "Figure it out for yourself. You're a grown ass adult."

"It's about time we all acted as such," Jinxx insisted. "Come on, San. Let's give them a moment."


	9. Part 9

"You know I love you, too, right?" Ashley worked his belt off, tossing it onto the bed.

Andy looked up at his lover. They hadn't said anything to each other since the show ended. "You have an interesting way of showing it."

"Andy..." Ashley swallowed hard. "I didn't mean it that way. That I couldn't believe it. I meant the staying. I know you love me. I do."

"Yeah well, staying is a part of the loving, Ashley." Andy's arms were crossed over his bare chest and he looked almost comical standing there with one boot on and one off.

Ashley sighed and settled on the edge of the bed. "There are a lot of parts of myself I fear you won't be able to handle. I don't want to put you in a position where you may think your safety is at risk."

The prophet thought for a long moment on that. Clearly that meant Ashley was firmly decided on not sharing the fact he's a vampire. So he settled for asking, "What are you so afraid of?"

"I've told you before that I'm rather experienced...."

So we're going the 'you can't handle me sexually' route, Andy thought. "So you've said."

Ashley looked uncomfortable. "Well, there are certain things I enjoy that...well I don't expect you to be able to indulge just yet."

"Like what?" Andy immediately asked. "Because you've mistakenly assumed I want sex to be gentle and easy."

"Hu?" Ashley's eyebrow shot up.

With a huff, Andy kicked off his other boot then made to pry off the thick spandex tights that served as pants. All this, while Ashley sat in silence.

Finally stripped down to his briefs, Andy crossed over and sat next to his lover. "You have yet to bother asking what I can handle. And I promise, it's a hell of a lot more than you've assumed. So out with it."

Ashley shifted, uncomfortably. Then he just shrugged. "Pain," he murmured, unable to make eye contact. "Especially causing it."

"Sadist. Okay. I can work with that."

Caramel eyes searched the singer's face. "You're not scared?"

Andy snorted. "A little pain would be a change for once. I'm sick of you treating me like I'm made of glass. So what is it, exactly? Hitting? Spanking? Whipping?"

"Cutting."

Andy's eyes flashed. "Maybe...we can work up to that..."

"I won't cut you. I meant..." Ashley's eyes fell to his lap.

Eyebrows crunched together. "You don't have any scars, though."

"The trick is to use shallow cuts." Ashley reached for the blade at his hip, holding his arm out between them. "They sting more, bleed less, and don't scar."

Andy's mouth fell open a bit. His eyes didn't leave the shining glint of silver as Ashley laid the blade across his upper forearm and slowly dragged it across. A shallow cut resulted, edges beading up with tiny droplets of blood, but not even enough to wipe away.

Then Andy moved his attention to Ashley's face as the older man set his knife for another cut. A plush lower lip was clamped between Ashley's teeth and his eyebrows were gathered together. Andy didn't have to look to know when the blade moved. Ashley's mouth dropped open and a small whimper fell out.

"Okay, stop," Andy insisted. He reached out and grabbed the knife, pulling it from Ashley's hand. "That's not a good place for that. What if someone sees?"

Ashley shrugged. "They're faint. Nothing a pair of fishnets for a day or two won't hide." He ran his fingertips over the shallow scratches, letting the sharp sting dance across his nerves. "Did you have a better idea?"

Andy bit at his lip ring and nodded. "Take off your shirt."

The bassist flashed a seductive smirk as he moved to follow instructions. He somehow felt more exposed than he ever had, before. It was strange to Ashley. He was so used to being comfortable, even confident in his nudity. Yet here he was without a shirt on, and he felt so self conscious it was like he was 15 again.

"You know what, this is a bad idea," Ashley said, breath shaking. He took the knife back, closing it and putting it away.

Andy's eyebrows furrowed. "You wanna try on me, inste-"

"NO!" Ashley stood, abruptly, pushing the singer away, slightly. "No. I need your blood to stay in your body." Then he crossed to the door and let himself out of their bedroom, bolting straight across the hall into the bathroom. With that door securely closed, he leaned back against it, panting. He hadn't meant to be so harsh.

With a steadying breath, Ashley unfastened his jeans and shoved them to the floor. He almost tripped over himself as he rushed to get the hot water flowing. Then he pulled the curtain closed and let the water wash over him.

He wanted. So badly, he wanted, needed Andy's blood. His cock was clearly far more interested than he was. The vampire bit hard on his lower lip to stifle a whimper as he reached to grasp his cock, skilled hand sliding down the length. He was so focused on the sting of water pouring across the scratches on his arm and the sweet tightness of his hand that he didn't hear the door open and close, nor the rustle of the curtain as Andy climbed in with him.

"Let me help with that?" a voice husked in his ear. Then long arms wrapped around Ashley's waist, pushing his hand away and replacing it with slim fingers.

Ashley groaned and leaned back against Andy's chest. He let the relief of Andy's touch wash over him for a long moment. Then, abruptly, he pulled away, turning to push Andy back against the tiles.

"No," Andy said in a warning voice. He pushed Ashley, harshly, into the corner. "You, clearly, have no idea what your own boundaries are. So you're going to take what I give, and not complain."

"Fuck," Ashley gasped. He leaned back against the wall without another protest. Then Andy was pressing into his arms, lips working up his neck.

"You like pain? I can work with that." The warmth of Andy's body was gone. Then he was back in Ashley's line of site. "Face against the wall."

Ashley turned, hesitantly, resting his forehead against the cool tile. He tried to keep his breathing in check, measuring his breaths as he strained to listen for Andy's motions. He heard the squeak of the faucet turning, and then a few soft clicks and thumps. Then he screamed as his back was showered with piping hot water directly from the shower head that Andy had pulled down from its holster.

"There you go, breathe." Andy pulled the water away, angling it towards the drain. "You okay?"

"Fucking hell," Ashley gasped, leaning all his weight into the wall.

Gentle fingers stroked the red blotches across Ashley's back. "Ashley, are you okay?"

The bassist gave a broken moan. "Y-yeah. I'm okay."

There was a bit more squeaking, then lukewarm water was running, soothingly, down Ashley's back. Andy's other hand didn't stop its insistent path of mindless travel over the abused skin.

"What do you need?"

Ashley rolled sideways against the wall so his back pressed into the cool tile, relief washing over him. "I...I don't know."

The singer gave a warm moan, turning to replace the shower head. Then he moved, deliberately, towards his lover, pushing him back into the corner. When their bodies were just centimeters from touching, he stopped. "Tell me what you want."

A needy groan escaped Ashley's lips. "Your mouth," he breathed. "Turn the water hot again, and put your mouth on me."

The corner of Andy's mouth quirked up in a smirk. He turned to adjust the water temperature, then hurriedly stepped out of the range of the spray. "Are you sure about this?"

Ashley bit his lip, but nodded. "You're going to have to help me move. The wall is holding me up."

Andy laughed a moment. "This is new," he murmured, leaning in close to rest his forehead to Ashley's. "Usually you're the one making me too weak to stand."

Familiarly callused hands trailed up Andy's slim sides. "There's a first time for everything," he murmured before capturing plush lips with his own.

Within a few seconds, Andy's tongue invaded his mouth, teeth roughly scraping across soft flesh. Then long fingers gripped Ashley's hips and sharply turned him around, pushing him backwards into the spray of hot water. Ashley screamed, again, in shock and pleasure, one leg almost buckling. His fingers wrapped, desperately, around the small bar in the shower, using it to hold himself upright. Then Andy sunk to his knees, and a pornographic moan drifted up with the steam. Ashley's free hand found a home tangled up in messy black hair.

"Ready?" Andy looked up at his lover with begging blue eyes and a kiss bruised lip clamped between his teeth.

"Fuck, yes." The response came out as a ragged moan. The hot water was burning Ashley's back, ass, and thighs just right, beating down on his skin with brutal force. Then that impertinent mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, and Ashley's world turned inside out.

The moan that tore through Ashley was deafening. His grip on the bar and Andy's hair tightened. His hips involuntarily snapped forward, cock hitting the back of Andy's throat. The vampire's mind was spinning circles between the hot, slick mouth around his cock, the hard pressure and burn of water beating on his back, and the way the side of Andy's throat pulsed at the angle his head was tilted.

Ashley couldn't stop himself. He released the bar and leaned forward a bit, hand wrapping around Andy's throat so his first two fingers rested over that pulse point. Loud moans poured from his lips and his hips involuntarily gyrated against that torturous mouth. He was held standing only by the hands that tightly gripped his hips.

"Oh gods, I'm so close," Ashley gasped. He could feel the pressure about to unwind like a spring. Andy's pulse jumped under his fingers. Then he threw his head back in a scream, hot water pouring over his scalp. His fangs extended of their own will and then his release shook through him. The abrupt movement caused his cock to slip from Andy's mouth, and his cum splattered across pretty red lips and pointed chin and into Andy's wide open mouth.

"Oh fuck, that's a sight," Ashley murmured. His hand moved from Andy's throat to his chin, thumb swiping cum from soft skin. Then he brought the digit to his mouth, sucking his taste from it with a moan. It was effective, pleasing his appetite enough for his fangs to recede.

Andy leaned, shakily, back against the wall, hands dropping from Ashley's hips. The bassist's hand slipped from his damp hair. "Fuck," he gasped, hand moving to wipe the cum from his face.

Ashley leaned forwards a bit, out of the spray of the water. "Yeah."

"That was..."

"I know." Ashley groaned and shook his head, teaching blindly back to turn the water temperature down.

Andy gasped a bit. "Fuck."

"Did you...?" The bassist motioned towards Andy's limp cock.

"All over the floor. Went down the drain already." Andy tried to smirk but instead have a very satisfied, dazed look towards his lover.

Ashley laughed, breathily. "You didn't even touch yourself."

Andy scratched at the back of his head. "With you screaming like that, I didn't have to."

"Couldn't help it." Ashley rolled his shoulders, stiffly.

Andy winced in sympathy and pulled himself to standing. "Turn around. Let me see."

Red splotches covered Ashley's back, but cheeks, and thighs. The area around his star tattoos seemed the worst, the skin made more sensitive by the ink that had only been truly healed for a few weeks.

"Does it hurt?"

Ashley shrugged. "No worse than sunburn."

Andy couldn't help but smile at that. "Hmm, okay." Then he leaned down to brush soft lips over the abused skin. A small shudder ran up Ashley's spine at the sensation. Then there were gentle fingers and a soft, soapy wash cloth moving deliberately over his skin.

Ashley leaned into the touch. "What did I do too deserve you?"

Andy rested his chin on Ashley's shoulder. "You picked up the pieces when I fell apart, and you put them back together." He gently kissed Ashley's cheek. "But I'm about ready for you to fucking tear me apart."

Ashley groaned at the thought, turning in Andy's arms to face him. "Don't have to ask me, twice," he murmured before capturing those perfect lips in a rough kiss.


	10. Part 10

Andy groaned as he sat up in bed. The first thing he noticed was the cold. Ashley must have gotten up some time ago. The second thing he noticed was how sore his entire body was. He groaned, again, in pain and curled back up into tight ball.

"You awake, baby?"

One blue eye squinted open to find the source of that sweet, gentle voice. "I don't want to be," he whimpered.

Ashley eased into the room, a mug of coffee in each hand. He set them down on the side table, then settled on the bed. "Come on, baby, sit up."

"Moving hurts."

"I know. I told you you'd be sore." Ashley reached out to help Andy to sitting, pulling the scrawny man between his legs so he could lean against his chest.

Andy groaned as he was moved about, but allowed Ashley to position him. "This seems excessive."

"You told me not to hold back." The bassist nuzzled into the warmth of Andy's neck, nose brushing soft skin.

A low moan of arousal at the memory bubbled up from Andy's chest. "Still your fault."

Ashley only hummed in agreement as he reached around his lover's body to present a mug of coffee heavily laden with cream and sugar to the younger man.

"Oh, you must love me," Andy moaned. He reached up with both hands and took a slow sip, sighing as the caffeine reached his soul. Then callused fingers massaged his scalp, affectionately.

"We have to help Jinxx and Sammi move in next door."

Andy only answered with an annoyed groan. After a moment, he said, "So which of us is gonna explain why I'm so sore?"

"You suggested it," Ashley shot back.

"You left me like that for five hours."

Ashley shrugged and smirked. "I offered to let you go."

"It felt too good." Andy's breath was ragged as he leaned into Ashley's firm chest.

A warm smile flickered over the bassist's features. "As long as you're happy."

Andy responded with a purring noise.

"That reminds me, I got you something." Warmth pulled away from Andy's back a moment as the bassist leaned over to reach something tucked under the bed. "You were still asleep when Kina and I got back from shopping."

A small black shopping bag was deposited in Andy's lap. "Where, exactly, did you go shopping?"

"A couple places," Ashley mused. "Don't worry. It's nothing like that. Actually, it's something you might wanna wear this afternoon."

Andy's eyebrow arched up. "Ohkayy?" he drawled. He hesitantly reached into the bag, fingers catching on something very soft. "What, Ash?"

Callused fingers reached to help Andy pull the length of soft fabric from the bag. Then he looped it around Andy's neck. "The blue plaid matches your eyes so well. I couldn't help myself."

Andy fisted his hands in the scarf. "It's so fucking soft oh my god."

"Cashmere," Ashley confirmed. "But you don't have any scarves. It's starting to get a little cold."

"And you don't want the third degree from Jinxx and Sammi when they see the fingerprint sized bruises on my throat."

Ashley moaned. Choking was new to them both. "Just... wear that until the bruises heal. Then it won't matter."

"What do you mean?" Andy's eyebrows knit together.

Gentle fingers traced along Andy's sharp jaw. "As fun as last night was, my love, I don't think I wish to repeat it."

"But...why?" Pleading blue eyes turned on Ashley. "Did I do something wrong? Was it not good enough?"

"Oh, Andy, no." Ashley's thumb dragged across the pout of Andy's lower lip. "It was amazing, really. Just...I don't like choking you as much as I liked the idea of choking you."

"What do you mean?"

The bassist adjusted his position a bit. "Well, I like to hear you scream."

Andy's brain took a second to catch up. "I can't scream when you're choking me, and it's a problem."

Ashley responded with a hum of agreement. "Yes, it very much is a problem. Part of why I enjoy some of the...harsher things, is that I like the screaming. I like the sudden hiss when the wax pours over your skin. I like the yelp with each impact when I spank you. I like that little moan when I pull the ropes tighter across your wrists. But I especially like that scream when I shove, hard, into you and you can't do anything but take it."

A groan of arousal escaped Andy's lips. He hurried to mask it by sipping at his coffee, but it was too late. Ashley's hand slipped down his body to settle in his bulging lap.

"Yeah, you like it, too, don't you?" Ashley's hand was in Andy's pants, palming at the hardening member. "You like being my toy? Being completely at my mercy?"

"Uh-huh," Andy breathed. Then there were lips on his neck and fingers wrapping around his cock, and Andy was gone. He leaned back in Ashley's arms, allowing his coffee to be taken away. Then there were fingers tangling in his hair and using it as purchase to pull his head back over Ashley's shoulder.

"Tell me what you like about it," Ashley growled, his lips easing over bruised flesh.

All the singer could manage was a ragged moan. His brain spun, searching for the words to answer his question. After a few more long moments of teasing, he finally answered, "being yours."

Ashley increased the pace of his hand sliding up and down a long, hard cock. "Yeah? What else?"

"Feels...so good," Andy gasped out. His release was building, hard and fast, need accumulating between his hips as Ashley dragged him, torturously, closer and closer to orgasm.

"Gods, I just love those little sounds you make," Ashley murmured. He nipped at Andy's skin, worrying another bruise into his throat.

Moan after moan fell from Andy's lips in broken syllables. "Gonna....fuck...close," he managed between heaving gasps for air.

Ashley moaned. "Yeah, baby, come on. Finish pretty, for me."

The singer didn't need to be told, twice. With a long moan of "A-Ashley!!!" release flooded his body. His back arched and his hips shuddered a bit, cum coating the inside of his sleep pants.

"Mmh, so beautiful," Ashley murmured. He wiped the cum off his hand onto Andy's pants, then wrapped his arms loosely around a slim waist. "There is nothing better than my name on your lips when you hit the edge."

Andy just leaned against his lover's chest and gasped for air. His mind was buzzing in bliss, and right now, he didn't even notice the soreness.

Ashley's lips grazed across pale flesh. "Let me see your wrists," he murmured. 

It took the younger man a moment, but he finally mustered the brain power and energy to lift his hands into Ashley's line of sight. Tender hands caught his, turning palms down and back up to inspect the deep purple welts around each joint. "Good. You're healing."

"I take it no more of that until I'm healed?" There was a note of disappointment in Andy's voice.

"It's better to not. Not with how you keep insisting I tie you tighter. These bruises are pretty bad."

Andy whined. "Come on. I've had worse."

"That couldn't be avoided, and that's not the point." Ashley lightly kissed his beloved's cheek. "The point is, there's hurting you, then there's harming you. I'm walking that line very carefully, and I will do all I can to keep you on the 'hurt' side of that equation."

"Mmh, the hurt is so good."

Ashley chuckled. "I'm glad you're enjoying it as much as I am. Now come on. You've had coffee and an orgasm. It's time to get up."

A low groan. "I don't wanna!"

"Do you want Jinxx moved out of this apartment so we can have some privacy?"

"Yeah, alright," Andy snapped. He pushed his sore body to standing and crossed over to the closet, looking for something that would look half decent with the gorgeous scarf around his neck.

Ashley eased up behind him. "Your fingerless gloves should cover your wrists."

Andy just hummed in acknowledgement, rifling through the closet in search of his plain black shirt.

"Hey," Ashley murmured, arm wrapping around Andy's waist. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ashes," the younger man responded, softly. He turned to drop a kiss to his lover's cheek, then returned to his quest for a shirt.


	11. Part 11

Jinxx groaned as he dragged the last of Sammi's boxes through the door. "Where do you want this, love?"

"Small bedroom. That should be my photography stuff."

There was a sharp yelp, a thump, and then a cheer as Ashley and Andy succeeded in piecing together the bedframe. Jinxx just pushed the heavy boxes into the indicated room, then turned down the hall.

"What do you think, Jer?" Sammi demanded, arms wrapping around the Mystic's neck.

A high dresser was already in its place against the wall. Another, smaller chest of drawers settled nicely under the window. Sammi had an affinity for dark wood with brass handles. The bed frame, now fully pieced together, was also a dark chestnut color, with a carefully carved fleur de lis at the center of the headboard.

"Looks nice, love." Jinxx was tired. Exhausted, really. And to be frank, he didn't much care what the furniture looked like. Just that there was a bed to fall into at the end of the day. "Ready to bring the mattress in?"

"Yeah, I'll help," Ashley insisted.

"Actually," Jinxx started, "I think Andy would be more useful. He's tall enough to get the mattress over the second floor rail so we can actually get it to the elevator."

Ashley glanced down at his lover in concern, then offered a hand to pull him to standing.

"I'll be fine," Andy insisted, dropping a kiss to Ashley's cheek.

The older man didn't look convinced.

"Come on, Ashley. You can help me set up the shelves in the closet," Sammi insisted.

The vampire tore his eyes from the doorway where his beloved had disappeared. "Uh, yeah. No problem, sweetie."

Jinxx sighed and turned down the hall after his charge. "So... you ready to have the place to yourself?"

A smirk played at the corners of Andy's mouth. "Of course we are." He shrugged. "We are still learning each other's bodies. That's a lot easier when you're not worried about someone potentially walking in."

"Guess that means no walking through walls, huh?" Jinxx joked.

Andy huffed. "For the love of the gods please, please do not do that. Ashley already shares more about our sex life than I'm comfortable with."

A thin eyebrow arched up Jinxx's face as the elevator doors closed behind them. "You're the one sleeping with a vampire. You know how his kind regard sex."

The prophet shook his head a bit. "I know, I know. They're almost as bad as demons." He shrugged a bit. "I guess I'm just used to Scout. She didn't talk about sex. We had plenty, yeah. But our relationship wasn't dominated by that type of need."

"Are you sure you can handle Ashley? He's been known to play rather rough. I've seen girls leave his company with bruises and cuts in dangerous places. And it was the worst while he was avoiding you."

Andy stepped out of the elevator and then blocked Jinxx's path to the door. "Where is this coming from? You didn't seem the least bit worried about our sexual activity on tour."

"Because," Jinxx started with a slow breath, "on tour, you both were in the public eye. Also, you were very limited, time wise, by the strict tour schedule. Ashley has an appetite that lasts for hours, and he's not gentle when he doesn't have to be."

The prophet lifted a hand to adjust his scarf. "I'm well aware of my mate's appetite. More than he thinks I am. Do you have an actual point or are you just trying to scare me?"

"I'm trying to do my job."

"Ashley isn't going to harm me, Jinxx. You know this. I'm safer with him than anyone else in this world."

The mystic sighed. "Maybe he wouldn't intentionally harm you, but he sometimes doesn't know his strength. And you're physically just a human."

Andy growled a bit in annoyance. "I'm not gonna break in half. The human body is a lot more durable than Majik by far. We've adapted to not need magic for protection."

Jinxx winced at the venom in Andy's voice. "Point taken. Just be careful."

"Ashley is very careful with me, even when he's being rough."

Jinxx nodded a bit. "You don't hide the bruises as well as you think you do."

Andy bit his lip. "We're being safe."

"And while I don't doubt that," the older man started, "you, especially, have to be more careful."

The human shrugged. "But why?"

"What are you gonna do when he ties you up and then you have a waking vision?"

Andy didn't answer. It wasn't something he'd considered. If he was completely honest, he didn't care. The look on Ashley's face when he tied Andy down was the only thing the younger man cared about.

Jinxx huffed. "Of course you didn't think about that." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, I know you're trying to entertain the Vampire part of him, but you know the only way to do that is with blood."

"Well, that's not an option until he loosens up and tells me. I was actually hoping entertaining this would lead to that."

With a shake of his head, Jinxx pushed past his charge. "That isn't likely to happen. So you need to decide if you can live like this."

Andy scoffed. "You assume, incorrectly, that I get no pleasure from this. Please. If I didn't want to be tied up, do you really think anyone could? Even Ashley?"

Jinxx thought for a long moment. As belligerent as Andy was, he didn't think it likely that anyone could force the kid to do anything he didn't want. He also knew Ashley would never do anything Andy didn't want. The vampire was already wrapped so tightly around Andy's finger, he wondered just how he was still managing to keep his secret.

"Well, come on!" Andy snapped, grabbing for some kind of purchase on the plastic covered mattress.

Jinxx huffed as he lifted the mattress from the back of the truck. "Following you."

"Well, that's a change."

"Less sarcasm, more lifting!"

They got the mattress across the parking lot to the building. "It's not gonna fit in the elevator through the first floor. Those doors are at a weird angle, and we won't have space to tilt it because of the low door beam."

Andy nodded his acknowledgement of Jinxx's words. "Go on up, and I'll lift it to ya."

With the mattress finally finagled into the elevator, Andy dared speak again. "I trust him."

"I know you do. But you need to be careful. You're too important to this world to..."

"To what?" Andy interrupted. "To experiment sexually with my mate? To enjoy anything outside the normal sexual experience?"

"To play games with your life," Jinxx insisted, softly.

Andy scoffed. "You think this is a game?"

Jinxx made an almost strangled sound as he searched for words.

"Sex with the man I love is not a game. Trying new things to increase both our pleasure is not a game. I suggest things I find arousing. We try them. Sometimes we like them, sometimes we don't. But we are not taking any risks that could put either of us in danger. Ashley is very careful not to cause me any harm."

Jinxx, thankfully, didn't have to respond to that as the elevator doors opened. Conversation was immediately dominated by instructions for navigating the large mattress down the narrow walkway to the apartment.


	12. Part 12

Ashley sighed and dropped to the floor once he'd secured the last shelf into place. With a lilting giggle, Sammi flounced down next to him.

"So..." the woman started, drawing the word out. "You and Andy have been having fun."

The vampire lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Don't be shy," Sammi insisted, curls bouncing with the slight shake of her head. "I saw the bruises on Andy's throat. You are being safe, right?"

Ashley groaned. "Why do you care?"

Slim fingers settled on Ashley's arm. "Andy means a lot to this world. And he means a lot to my fiance. As do you. I see the bond tying you two together; the bond that isn't going to fully settle until you make him your mate. But his safety is necessary to make it to that point."

"Yes, okay?" Ashley snapped. "Yes, I'm being safe. I know what I'm doing. Most of this, I've done before and what I haven't, I do research or I ask Kina. I would never put Andy in harm's way."

Sammi swallowed, hard, jerking her hand away. "If I may ask, where did you learn such...proclivities?"

Ashley's eyes fell shut. His facial expression contorted into one of true, deep sorrow. "Once upon a time, I fell in love with a whipping boy."

"I don't understand."

The vampire scoffed. "Don't be so naive, you are a gatekeeper."

"You mean a..." But the blonde couldn't bring herself to say it.

Ashley bit his lower lip. "A slave, yes. My mother's mother still keeps them. Shortly after I turned 18, I was sent to stay with her. My parents thought it would teach me discipline, discourage me from spending time with what they considered unsavory company."

"Anyone who's not a pure blood high line vampire, you mean?'

A nod. "Grandmother Rose thought that having to exact my own punishments on one of these 'unsavory' types would teach me that they're meant to serve us or whatever. She assigned Andre to me." Ashley shifted, uncomfortably, resting his head back against the shelf. "What my grandmother didn't count on was that I would enjoy his screams. I did what I could to hide this fact, and when the public punishment was over, I took him back to my room. I asked if he was okay, and if he would allow me to heal him. And when he agreed, and I got my mouth on him...I fell in love with the way he squirmed underneath me and whimpered in pleasure."

Sammi rocked forwards on her knees and brushed a bit of hair out of Ashley's face. "So what did you do?"

Ashley shrugged. "I kept him. I got to know him. Outside my room, I would pretend to be cruel to him. As soon as that door closed behind us, though, he was on me. Eventually, my grandmother decided I was reformed, and sent me home. I convinced her to let me keep him, as a gift."

There was a distinct shift in Ashley's energy. Sammi could feel it as the vampire paused before continuing his story.

"I meant to let him free. Give him the choice of staying with me, or making a life for himself. But before I got that far, my father caught me with him. Andre was sent back to my grandmother, with a note thay what she'd taught me was completely inappropriate. My father was convinced it was his mother in law's twisted teachings that had led to his pure blood son climbing into bed with a slave mongrel." Ashley took a shuddering breath. "Andre was executed for his insolence."

Sammi smiled a bit. "Andy reminds you of Andre doesn't he?"

With a deep sigh, Ashley nodded. "In some ways, yes. In others, no. But I love Andy the way I loved Andre, if not more. There is little I wouldn't do to ensure his safety and happiness."

"And is Andy happy?"

Something flared in Ashley's eyes. "Andy is incredibly outspoken. When he doesn't like something, he makes damn sure I know it. Do not think, for a second, that I put my sexual desires over my beloved's happiness." With that, Ashley pulled himself to standing.

Sammi hurriedly stood as well. "I didn't mean it like that."

"The hell you didn't," Ashley growled. He spun to face her, eyes glowing an annoyed orange as he stalked forward. Sammi stepped back until she was pinned against a wall with a very annoyed Vampire in her face.

"He is my mate, Samantha. He is the other half of my soul. I know I haven't taken him as mine, yet. I'd like to allow him a bit of freedom, first. But I will never, ever put him in a position in which he is unhappy or unsafe. Ever."

The Luminescent swallowed, hard. "Have you considered that being mated to you, fully, would make him more happy, and more safe?"

Ashley growled. "When I am ready for that, it will be done. Until then, I need you Majik stuckups to get your nose out of my relationship and stop assuming I will hurt him. He is my most precious love."

"My apologies, Ashley. I didn't mean that as a Majik. I meant it as a friend to you both. Your happiness, his happiness, are important to me because I care for you both as if you were family. Because you are Jinxx's family."

The orange of Ashley's eyes died down. "I see," he murmured, leaning away. "I didn't mean to scare you."

A gentle smile settled over Sammi's face. "It takes a lot more than a slightly agitated vampire to scare me, love." With that, she stood on her toes to place a gentle kiss to Ashley's cheek. Then she pushed past him and crossed the room to the luggage where she had packed her clothing for the move.

Ashley just turned to watch her with careful eyes. It was nice, if not a bit irritating, to be reminded that not everyone was so easily intimidated by his nature.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there and stare, or are you gonna help me unpack?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore Sammi's role in the group dynamic a bit. I don't want her to just be "the girlfriend" but rather a vital member of the group. With a bunch of guys (and Sandra, who seems more like one of the guys), I think there needs to be a woman's touch somewhere. Sammi, Ella, and Kina all offer this throughout the series. They provide emotional insight to all these men who sometimes suck at expressing how they feel.
> 
> I also wanted to provide a little more Ashley backstory. There are a lot of things in Ashley and Sandra's past that are alluded to, but never explained outright. I thought a tender moment between Sammi and Ashley would help to set up the explanation of why he is the way he is.
> 
> Anyway enough of my rambling. Thanks for reading!


End file.
